


Craving

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how does me getting a new dildo make you crave Olive Garden?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for ship of my choice + "How does me getting a new dildo make you crave olive garden"

It was made of pink glass and was thick, thicker than most of the others in Lydia’s large collection of sex toys. Lydia smiled and picked it up out of the box, holding it up for Malia to see, watching her girlfriends eyes go wide. “So, how about we try this out tonight?”

 

“What about going to Olive Garden? I really want some Olive Garden right now.”

 

Lydia stared at her for a long moment before shaking her head and laughing as she set the dildo down. “And how does me getting a new dildo make you crave Olive Garden?”

 

“Probably because the first night we fucked was when we went to Olive Garden,” Malia replied as she climbed into Lydia’s lap. “But, I suppose we could always work up an appetite first.” She gave Lydia a kiss before giving her a gentle push so she fell against the bed and leaned over her. “What do you think?”

 

Lydia moved her hands up to start unbuttoning Malia’s flannel. “Sex first, food later.”


End file.
